


First and last

by Lisbeth_Rey



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother, Brothers, Drabble, Family, Fanfiction, Gen, Other, Sad, Short, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_Rey/pseuds/Lisbeth_Rey
Summary: Short drabble about what Jimmy might have been thinking about.[130 words]
Kudos: 8





	First and last

Jimmy has no idea, which were the first words.

He couldn't remember them. People don't have memories from their early childhood.

It could have been anything.

Were they simple and casual?

Like: "Hi, Jimmy."

Or maybe he chose them wisely, not wanting to spoil the first impression?

"Hello, Jimmy. I am Chuck, your older brother. I will take care of you."

If Jimmy were to let his imagination run wild, he saw another possibility.

"Jimmy, are you looking for your first job already?"

Although, he has no idea what were the first words his older brother had ever said to him.

But he remembered the last of them quite well.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, but the truth is you have never mattered all that much to me".


End file.
